Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Yamanouchi
by MichaelCross
Summary: When Ron finds out Yamanouchi is in grave danger, he and Kim have a chance to work together again. Will they stop an insidious plot in time? Warning: Has an intense sex scene as well as brutal violence. Definitely not for the faint of heart. Third KP/SH.
1. Monkey Fist and DNAmy and Ron's Favor

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Yamanouchi

Disclaimer: I do not on Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Monkey Fist and DNAmy and Ron's Favor

In Japan, on top of Mt. Yamanouchi, Lord Montgomery Fiske, alias Monkey Fist and Dr. Amy Hall, alias DNAmy, are trekking to the secret ninja school that Ron Stoppable had attended two years ago. Monkey Fist is still steamed about his defeat from the last encounter with the male portion of Team Possible.

DNAmy looks over at him and asks, "Snuggle bunny, are you sure about this being a good idea? Tangling with ninjas? What about that meanie, Kim Possible? I even heard she and her comrade in 'crime-fighting' have gotten together."

Monkey Fist chuckles and replies, "Of course I am sure it is a good idea, Amy. I wouldn't worry too much about Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable either. I heard he had gotten himself injured saving her life. As a result, he no longer has a working knee, so he can't go with her on her 'crime-fighting' missions and she can't do anything without him, let alone save the world. However, I am concerned with this mysterious motorcycle rider named Street Hawk. If he could take down Motor Ed, Adrena Lynn and the Senor Seniors, he could very well take us down. Which is why we're up here. To get our forces. With your genetic skills and my monkey ninjas, we will be unstoppable! HAHAHAHA!"

They then reach the top of the mountain and Monkey Fist yells, "Monkey ninjas, attack!" The ninja students on site put up a valiant fight, but are quickly taken down.

Inside, Master Sensei calls Yori to his side. "Yori-domo. Go to America and find Stoppable-san. He must be informed of the situation here. Tell him I know about his secret side life. He will understand."

Yori bows and replies, "Yes, Master Sensei. I will find Stoppable-san and bring him here."

Master Sensei replies, "The final battle will not be here, but somewhere else, nearby here. Go now, my child."

"Hai, Master."

Yori then runs out of the chamber and heads for a secret tunnel used for emergencies.

Inside, Master Sensei is startled by screeches from the monkey ninjas and sees a familiar sight. "Monkey Fist. How not nice to see you again."

Monkey Fist cackles and replies, "Funny, I was thinking the opposite, old timer. Monkey ninjas, grab and bring him."

Yori makes her way into and through the tunnel, vowing to reach Ron, no matter what.

Two days later, one month after Kim Possible was rescued by his alter ego, Ron Stoppable is having a quandary. He's been agonizing over the best way to propose to Kim in front of the whole student body without revealing his secret identity. He then gets an idea and goes to look for Bonnie Rockwaller.

As he limps through the hallway, he feels eyes watching him and turns around. When he turns around, he sees no one. His naked mole rat Rufus pops out of his pants pocket, feeling the eyes as well. He then shrugs and Ron continues limping along the hallway.

The wearer of the eyes looks around the corner and silently follows him to the gym.

As Ron goes into the gym, he feels the same eyes on him again and just shrugs them off. He then sees Bonnie wrapping up the cheerleading practice and going to the corner. He sees Kim and smiles warmly at her. When Kim sees him, she gives him a lovely and bright smile as she walks over to him.

"Hey, Ron, Rufus. You haven't been here at practice lately. Been busy?"

"Yeah, real busy KP. Stopping jewelry store robbers, bank robbers and thieves of every kind does tend to keep one busy. After all, Street Hawk was designed to fight urban crime of every kind."

"Ron, you may need a vacation soon. Too much crime-fighting cannot be good for your health, even if you can't relax and enjoy yourself. We should have relaxed on Senior Island while we were there. We could have done something wonderful there. I don't mean the Hyperthrust over the water, either. Of course, it was pretty cool and fun. But, still, it was a rescue mission." She then smiles at him and remembers why she loves him so much. He'll never stop, he won't ever quit. He will always be there to protect her. And, if he has to, he'd die protecting her. She then hopes it won't ever come to that.

She lets a tear fall from her eye and wraps him in a passionate embrace, kissing him in front of Bonnie and the cheerleaders. The cheerleaders cheer and Rufus claps for them. They lip-lock until they hear a gruff voice behind them.

"Okay, you two. Get a room. No public displays of affection on school grounds. Three minutes you both were kissing for. Don't you ever come up for air?"

Both teens sigh as they part from the kiss and see Mr. Barkin, wearing a huge smile on his face. He then gives them a thumbs up and walks away. Kim blushes and says, "I'll see you later, Ron." She then walks out of the gym, leaving Ron all sweaty from the kiss.

Ron shakes his head and says, "Bonnie, I need to ask you something."

Bonnie walks over to him and asks, "What is it, Ron?"

Ron replies, "I want to talk to you alone, no eyes or ears. It's very personal."

Bonnie nods and claps her hands, "Okay, girls. That's a wrap." At that, the other cheerleaders walk toward the locker room, leaving Ron alone with Bonnie. "Okay, Ron. We're alone. What do you want to ask me?"

Ron replies, "Can you teach me to do a partial split? So I'd be able to keep my right leg straight and be able to plea on bended knee. You see, I want to propose to Kim in front of the whole student body without ruining the secret we share."

Bonnie smiles and replies, "You bet I will, Ron. I figured it was about time for you two. After all, you've known each other since forever. Okay, first off. The basics for a split. Now, watch me." She then proceeds to do the start of the split, Ron and Rufus watching intently. "Okay, now you."

Ron starts and so far, so good. Bonnie nods and proceeds to take her left knee and places it on the floor, keeping her right leg totally straight. She looks up at Ron and nods. Ron does so and suddenly, losing his balance, falls over. Bonnie shakes her head and rises up. She then walks over to him, takes his hand and pulls him up.

She then says, "By the time the week is over, you will be able to do that. But, you are off to a good start. Same time, tomorrow, only at Command Center."

Ron nods at that and thanks Bonnie. Rufus even comes out and gives Bonnie a kiss on her cheek. She freaks a little bit and starts laughing, petting Rufus on his head. Ron then gathers up his cane and starts limping out of the gym, not knowing the same eyes that he felt were watching him still.


	2. Ron Meets the Eyes and an Armored Racing...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Yamanouchi p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Ron Meets the Eyes and an Armored Racing Suit

As Ron limps through the hallway, he feels the same eyes on him again. Not wanting to blow his secret, he limps around a corner and stops. Rufus pops back out of Ron's pocket and chatters they are being followed. Ron then poises himself to catch the eyes that had been following him since after school. He then hears soft footsteps and concludes this was a ninja that had been following him.

The footsteps get even closer and Ron could see the outline of the person. He then comes out and grabs the form, screaming. To his surprise, it's a face he and Rufus hadn't seen in two years.

"Yori, is that really you?"

Yori smiles and replies, "It is indeed, Stoppable-san, Rufus-san. Even though you are hurt, you still move swiftly, as only a ninja can. I see you heard my footsteps. A feat that is not easy to accomplish, as I am ninja. You have come a long way, Stoppable-san. I come for your..." She then passes out and falls into Ron's arms. Ron grabs a gentle hold of her and puts her gently on the floor, keeping his right leg straight, Rufus trying to fan her face.

Ron then sees Kim and yells, "KP! Get an Ambulance here! We have a hurt person here!"

Kim runs up and asks, "Who is this, Ron? The way you're holding her is almost as if you know her too."

Ron replies, "Remember when I went to Japan? She was at the school I went to. She seems to be hurt real badly. I see a couple of minor wounds on her back and hands, but that's as far as I can safely go."

Kim nods and says, "I'll get on the Ambulance portion. But you have got to tell me all about this when she is out of danger. Are we clear on that, Ron?"

Ron smiles and says, "Very clear, KP." Kim smiles back and runs to the phone. While she's away, Ron wonders, 'What has happened to Yamanouchi to cause this to you, Yori?'

He then strokes her face gently as Rufus continues to fan, hears Kim walk up behind him and says, "I'm sorry, KP. But what happened while I was in Japan, I cannot say until I get permission. It is a matter of honor. I will say this much though. I think the school is on a bad road and Yori was trying to tell me."

Kim bends down, wraps her arms around him from behind and replies, "I understand, Ron. I hope you get permission soon. I'll just stay with you until the Medical crew gets here."

In five minutes, the Medical crew arrives and puts Yori on the stretcher. Kim and Ron follow them outside and to the Ambulance. The siren on the Ambulance wails as it drives away from the high school.

As soon as the Ambulance is out of sight, Kim looks over at Ron and Rufus and sees an expression she doesn't see very often. An expression of pure fury, unlike anything she had ever seen before. She gingerly strokes Ron's arm, as to not startle him, but more like to comfort. To her surprise, he returns the favor, and then some.

He then says, "KP, we need to go to the Hospital. I'm pretty sure Yori was just exhausted from her trip. Of course, there were those wounds on her back and hands. They were offensive and defensive wounds. From the size of those wounds, I'd say it was monkey ninjas."

Kim frowns and says, "Monkey Fist. But, why would he be after the school? After all, it's just like any other school. Isn't it, Ron?"

Instead of replying, Ron starts walking toward his pick-up, reaches it, gets in and starts it up. Rufus jumps onto the steering wheel and waves for her to come on. Ron holds up his hands as if he's waiting for Kim to come along and smiles as Kim rushes forward and gets in. The two young lovers and naked mole rat then leave the parking lot, leaving behind a huge rubber trail, heading in the direction of the Hospital.

As he drives, Ron starts thinking, 'Maybe I should ask Yori if it would be safe to tell Kim. After all, if she's going to get into this mess, she deserves to know what the sitch is.' He then looks over at her and sees her watching him intently. He smiles warmly at her and returns his attention to the street ahead.

Kim watches Ron's mood as he drives, ready to take over if she has to. She then thinks, 'He's hiding something, something very big. I'm pretty sure it's nothing majorlybig. But it's not like him to keep something like this. On the other hand, if he has to wait for permission, I'll just have to wait. In the meantime, I think I'll fantasize about Ron. He's just so handsome. He's come a long way from a gawky boy to a dashing young man. I am so the luckiest girl in the world.' Rufus jumps down into her hands. She then smiles and wonders what life with Ron and Rufus would be like.

Ten minutes later, they arrive at the Hospital and go inside. With Rufus on his shoulder, Ron walks up to the desk and says, "There was a young Asian female. She just came from the high school. She's suffering from exhaustion and has some open wounds. I'd like to check on her status."

The admissions clerk replies, "She is in surgery right now. Is she family?"

Ron replies, "No, she isn't. But Rufus and I are the only ones she knows here in America and she came to us to see about getting our help from the sound of things."

The clerk asks, "Who's Rufus?"

Ron replies, "This is Rufus." Rufus then jumps down and takes a bow.

The clerk replies, "Okay, since you're the closest thing to family, I can keep you posted. Just leave a number where I can contact you should we have any more information about her. What's her name?"

Ron replies, "Her name is Yori. I never found out her last name, but it's only because I was only in Japan for a week a couple of years ago. I'll write my number down so you'd be able to contact me." The clerk nods and Ron writes his number down.

When he's done, his beeper goes off. He looks over at Kim and she nods for him to go ahead. Ron smiles, leaves Rufus with her, pecks her on her cheek and limps back out to his pick-up. As soon as he leaves, Ron wonders what the emergency is.

Ten minutes later, he arrives at Command Center. He hits the remote on his visor to open the door for him to enter. Without stopping, he goes through the door as it reaches the roof level on the pick-up. As soon as he clears the door, he hits the button again and closes the door. He then sees two things. A dark black helicopter, very similar to what Senor Senior Junior had been flying, only it is customized. The other thing he sees is Street Hawk right beside the helicopter.

Puzzled, he stops out of the pick-up and drops his fake limp. He starts walking toward the helicopter and the motorcycle. He then sees one side of the helicopter start to open. Only, it doesn't open to the side. It goes downward to open. He is then greeted by the sight of Norman Tuttle, holding up his hands in triumph.

"Yes, I've done it!"

Slightly amused, Ron asks, "What's going on, Norman? Why is there a helicopter in here and why is Street Hawk outside of the bay? We gonna use the helicopter for air transport for the cycle?"

Norman slightly frowns and replies, "You guessed it. And got it right. Here, go ahead and put the cycle into the back of the helicopter."

Ron shrugs and walks over to the bike, kicks up the kickstand and walks the motorcycle over to the helicopter. He then wheels the bike into the bay and kicks down the kickstand.

Norman then says, "Now, hit the button over your right shoulder."

Ron does so and the door that was open starts to close. He then realizes that they won't have to ask for air transport anymore. They could just use the helicopter if they had to get somewhere very far away. Ron smiles at this and decides he could get to like it.

He then hears Norman open the pilot's door and close it. Norman then peeks around the corner and grins very much like a crazed killer. He motions for Ron to come out of the helicopter through the front and guides him to the suit storage area as they exit the aircraft.

"So, Ron, what do you think of one of our latest vehicles? May not be as hi-tech as Street Hawk, but it'll do just fine for our purposes. I have one more surprise, if not two or three. One is this." Ron then sees his racing suit with a strange look to it, like it had been seriously upgraded.

Ron then asks, "What's different about the suit? Is it armored now?"

Norman slaps his forehead and asks, "What are you, psychic? To answer your question, yes, it is. Here, watch this." He then walks over to a large machine gun and says, "This is a .50 caliber machine gun. Any round from this weapon can penetrate standard body armor. However, this armor is not standard." He then aims the machine gun at the suit and opens fire, laughing like a trigger-happy maniac. When he is done and the smoke has cleared, Ron sees the suit is still intact.

Ron nods in approval and asks, "Okay, Norman, how did you come up with that? I mean, that totally rocked!" Norman, still grinning from the gunpowder rush, merely shrugs and laughs maniacally again. As Norman laughs, Ron can only hold his head in his hand and decides to ask about the helicopter.

Norman calms down enough to say, "If you and Kim are going to work together on her missions, like where she'd have to go out of state or town, the helicopter will be able to transport you there. Out of country, whole other matter. Still have to use a plane, but I did get one from Global Justice and repainted it. It's at the air field right now. Inside the belly is a vehicle that you can use for desert missions."

Ron nods and asks, "Where did the helicopter come from, Norman? It looks like the one Senor Senior Junior was flying."

Norman chuckles and replies, "That's because it was. You see, SSJ realized he couldn't get his helicopter back without facing prosecution for kidnapping Kim. So he signed the forfeiture forms, the helicopter went to the Government Salvage Yard, I bought it at a nice price, brought it back here, another agency picked it up, redesigned andrebuilt it. Even added some weapons for defensive purposes and a new coat of paint. What do you say, wanna go flying?" Ron mulls this over and replies, "Yeah, let's see what there is to see. Just how do we get out of here? That doorway is not going to be wide enough for the helicopter."

Norman points at the ceiling and replies, "We're going up."


	3. Flight in Helicopter and Yori Meets Stre...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Yamanouchi p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Flight in Helicopter and Yori Meets Street Hawk

Ron looks at the ceiling and sees it start to open. He and Norman then start toward the helicopter and, as an added thought, Ron goes over to the suit, pistol and helmet, grabs them all and carries them over to the helicopter. When Norman sees this, Ron shrugs and says, "Just in case." Norman nods his understanding and the two men get into the helicopter and power it up.

When the rotary pitch is strong enough, Norman lifts off of the warehouse floor and goes up through the open roof. To anyone that might be outside, all they would see is a black helicopter with darkly tinted windows and a massive machine gun on it's belly. The helicopter then pitches forward and flies toward downtown Middleton.

Inside, Ron is nervous and asks, "Norman, if people notice the helicopter, won't they even see us?"

Norman replies, "Not much chance of that happening. The windscreen is totally dark to the outside, but inside is clear as a bell."

Ron smiles at that and asks, "What about defensive weapons? You mentioned something about that before we took off."

Norman chuckles and says, "There is a 20mm electric dual cannon on the belly. In other words, we have two gatling guns on the belly of this bad boy and heaven help anyone that runs afoul of them."

They fly together in silence until they hear a robbery call on the scanner. Norman grins and decides to land in the park, signaling Ron to get ready. Ron nods and goes through the small entry to the back area of the helicopter. When he gets there, he suits up.

By the time the helicopter touches down, Ron is ready for action as he drops the door onto the ground and rides out of the helicopter. The door closes back up and the helicopter lifts off to give Ron fire support should he require it.

Ron speeds along the street and gets to the scene. He activates the tranquilizer guns and nails all of the robbers except one. The robber gets a shot off and hits Ron right in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. Ron notices he's wearing body armor as well and decides to return the favor. He pulls his Glock and shoots at the man's chest. The slug knocks him flat on his butt. When the perp is down, Ron re-holsters the gun and roars off on Street Hawk as the Police get to the scene.

He then calls Norman and says, "Norman, I need a lift, buddy. I gotta check on someone."

Norman replies, "Got it, Ron. Back at the park?"

Ron chuckles and says, "That's a big affirmative." He then hits the gas and heads for the park. When he gets there, he sees the helicopter on the ground, with it's side door opening. He then slows up enough to safely roll up the ramp as it hits the ground. When he's back in, Norman closes the bay door back up and Ron removes his helmet.

Just then, his Ronnunicator beeps. He picks it up and asks, "What's the sitch?"

He then sees Kim's face. "Ron, I heard about the bank robbery on the television. Someone shot you? And you shot them back? How?"

Ron replies, "Don't worry, KP. We were both wearing body armor. So we're both okay. That's not the only reason you're calling. What's going on?"

Kim smiles sadly at him and replies, "It's Yori. She's out of surgery and she's doing fine, for now. The Doctors don't have much hope for her though. She keeps saying something about Master Sensei knowing about your secret, but I don't think she knows what it is. May be time for Street Hawk to go to Japan. Rufus is with her right now."

Ron grins and says, "That's great, KP. On my way." He then goes into the cockpit, still wearing his suit and carrying his helmet. He sits down, puts headphones on his head and says, "Norman, gotta head to the Hospital. KP thinks she may have a job for Street Hawk."

Norman nods and says, "In any case, you may want to take the gun off. After all, Hospitals do tend to frown on that kind of thing."

Ron chuckles at that and does so. When he's done, he sees an appropriate spot to stow the gun right under the seat. When they get close to the Hospital, Ron puts his helmet back on and nods. At that, Norman starts the landing.

Soon as the helicopter touches down, people outside see a helmeted man exit the helicopter and wave it off. The man then runs into the Hospital and, with a distorted voice, says, "I'm Street Hawk, here to see a young lady by the name of Yori. Ron Stoppable sent me to talk to her."

The nurse points him the way and resumes her walk through of the floor.

When he gets there, he sees Kim, Rufus and Bonnie chatting with Yori. He then clears his throat, causing them to jump.

Kim, feigning surprise, says, "Street Hawk. What brings you here?" Rufus, in on the secret, waves excitedly.

Street Hawk replies, "Ron sent me. He said you had called him about Yori. I'm here to talk to her."

Bonnie, trying to hide her smirk, replies, "Very well, Street Hawk. Oh, next time you see Ron, tell him that he still has a tutorial with me about doing partial splits."

Street Hawk nods at that, knowing full well what Bonnie was talking about. He then makes his way to Yori's side and softly says, "Miss Yori. I'm here to talk to you." Rufus jumps onto her belly gently.

Yori hears the distorted voice, feels the light landing, groggily opens her eyes and sees a man wearing a helmet, it's dark visor down so she could not see who it is. She then looks at her belly and sees Rufus. She then asks, "Where is Ron-san? My message is only for him. Only he can save my school. Hello, Rufus-san." Rufus waves hello at her, causing Yori to giggle a bit.

The man shakes his head and replies, "I'm sorry, but Ron-san got a little tied up. So he sent me to represent him. My name is Street Hawk. I can help you, if you'll let me." Rufus nods to verify it.

Yori smiles weakly and replies, "If Ron-san and Rufus-san trust you, I can trust you, Street Hawk-san. Have you ever heard of Monkey Fist?" Street Hawk nods quietly and Yori continues. "Monkey Fist, a fat lady and a bunch of monkeys dressed like ninjas have taken over the school of Mt. Yamanouchi, my school. Ron-san and Rufus-san were there and they became great ninja heroes. I only tell you this in case I don't survive. The Doctors say my wounds are badly infected and they are quite grim. If I do not survive, do not weep for me and please, tell Ron-san the same. He had no control over it."

Rufus starts tearing up at Yori. Yori smiles weakly and says, "If I don't make it, it was an honor to see you again, Rufus-san." Rufus does a bow for Yori and Yori returns it with her hands.

Street Hawk says, "Yori, I hope you do survive. I look forward to talking to you some more." He then turns to Kim and asks, "Miss Possible, will you and Rufus please stay and talk with Yori? I can trust you with what she has to say about the school. Who knows, you may even find yourself proud of Ron and Rufus." Kim nods and smiles a predatory smile, one that says, 'I'm going to get you both for concealing something like this.'

He then looks at Bonnie and nods at her, their signal to talk somewhere alone. Bonnie nods in agreement and they both walk out.

As they leave the room, Yori says, "There is something familiar about Street Hawk-san, Kim-domo. Does Ron-san know him?" Kim nods in reply and both girls talk amicably with each other.

Meanwhile, Bonnie leads him to a closet one floor down and they go in. Ron flips up his visor and Bonnie asks, "Are you and Rufus really ninja heroes?"

Ron grins and replies, "Yeah, we are. We so wanted to tell KP, but we were sworn to secrecy by Master Sensei. It's a matter of honor. But since Yori thinks she's going to die, she wanted to clear the air. When is the next tutorial?"

Bonnie says, "When you're done with the mission. I guess you saw the helicopter and flew in it. I saw the news and got really worried about that shootout. I see the new armor holds up pretty well."

Ron nods and asks, "Any chance we can secure one for KP? I want to be sure she's as protected as I am when we go after Monkey Fist. For that matter, I wouldn't mind working with her again for old time's sake."

Bonnie nods and replies, "I'll get Norman on it. Should be ready by the morning."

Ron nods in agreement and brings his visor back down. They then leave the closet and walk back to the room. It takes them thirty minutes to get back because of the traffic in the staircase. They then see Kim and Rufus sitting on the floor, sobbing. Bonnie rushes forward and asks, "What is it, Kim, Rufus?"

Kim and Rufus look up with tears in their eyes and Kim replies, "It's Yori. One minute, we were talking about when Ron and Rufus were in Japan. Next thing we know, she's spasming. The Doctors got here as fast as they can, but they were too late. Yori's gone. She's dead." She then looks up at Street Hawk and sees he is as torn up as she and Rufus are. She then says, "Street Hawk, if you're going, I'm going as well."

Ron smiles behind the visor and nods. She is keeping the secret about him rather well. He then says, "Very good, Kim. I requested an armor suit for you to keep you protected. After all, it wouldn't do for me to get Ron's girlfriend and partner killed in the line of duty. It'll be ready by tomorrow. Transport should be arranged by then. Bonnie, will you keep an eye on Rufus? I don't think Ron would mind very much."

Bonnie says, "Yeah, I don't think he'd mind either. Besides, it's bound to be dangerous, now since that crazy lady DNAmy is involved."

Kim nods at that and adds, "You were right, you know. I am proud of Ron and Rufus. And also quite disappointed in them. But, I do understand that it was a matter of honor. When this is done, I'd like to celebrate by having a meal, in Yori's honor."

Ron, Rufus and Bonnie nod at that, knowing that Yori would be pleased they chose to honor her memory, rather than mourn her passing from her wounds.

Ron then says, "This is Street Hawk. I need a pickup at the Hospital. The mission is a go. However, the client passed away. Her wounds were badly infected and she died from them. I'll be waiting upon arrival. Out." He nods at Kim and Bonnie, pets Rufus on his head and leaves the scene.

Bonnie then decides to give Kim a ride home so she can see about getting some rest. Kim sniffles and says, "It was just so senseless what had happened to Yori. Her school and classmates taken over and put onto a bad road."

Bonnie nods and replies, "I know, Kim. But just like Yori said, don't weep for her. At least for right now. Now is the time for Justice and punishment. You can't concentrate on those if you're in pieces on the inside." Kim nods in agreement and the two teen girls go to Kim's house and wait for the next day.


	4. The Next Morning and Departure

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Yamanouchi p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

The Next Morning and Departure

The next morning, Kim is feeling miserable. She had found out that Ron and Rufus kept a secret from her, made a new friend and lost the new friend all in the same day. Her emotions get the best of her and she starts crying again. She then inhales sharply and decides to make a declaration.

"I hope Ron blows Monkey Fist away with his gun. If he doesn't, I will. She was a nice girl, didn't do anything to anyone. As far as I could tell anyway." She then contacts Wade and notices he's asleep. She then leaves a message for Wade, telling him she went on a mission with Street Hawk, silently hoping he doesn't know about Ron just yet.

She then gets dressed and sees her parents and the tweebs, sitting in the living room. The tweebs had grown their hair back, somewhat, and lost the buckteeth and tails. Her Dad looks up at her with tears in his eyes. Kim told them what had happened the previous evening.

Her Dad gets up and says, "Kimmie-cub, I know you're going through a lot right now. After all, you saw a girl you barely know die and it's taking it's toll on you. Shouldn't you at least tell Ron where you're going?"

Kim smiles weakly and replies, "I already did, Dad. And he'll be with me, in spirit, of course. Besides, I'm partnering up with Street Hawk for this one. I think he could use my help, seeing as I know the parties responsible. Monkey Fist and DNAmy. They are the ones that caused Yori to die and they should be held accountable. It's for Ron and Yori."

Her Mom gets up and says, "Kim, I am so proud of you. I wish you the best of luck with Street Hawk and the mission." They then hear a familiar motorcycle engine roar up the street and stop in their driveway. They look out the door and see Street Hawk walking up the way with a box and a helmet under his arms.

Kim smiles and opens the door, welcoming Street Hawk inside. After she closes the door, Mrs. Dr. Possible sees the gun on Street Hawk's thigh and asks, "Street Hawk, why do you have a gun?"

Street Hawk replies, "The world has changed, Mrs. Dr. Possible. So have the rules. To combat psychotics, you have to be just as cold. That is the point I intend to make on Monkey Fist's butt. Miss Possible, your new wardrobe. At the moment, you won't be armed until the time is right. But, I can at least attempt to keep you safe."

Kim nods numbly and goes upstairs. As she walks up, Mr. Dr. Possible looks at Street Hawk and says, "If my daughter doesn't make it through this mess, you will be seeing..."

"A black hole from a deep space probe. I know, Ron told me about it the other day. It happened during the moodulator incident. But, I assure you, she will have ample protection. You'll see when she comes back downstairs." Street Hawk then removes the Glock from the holster, removes the magazine and pulls the slide back, ejecting the live round. He then picks up the round and puts it into the magazine, the magazine in the pouch and re-holsters the arm. He then looks back up and says, "I have disarmed my firearm. That is my show of trust towards you. Please, show me I can trust you the same way."

Mr. Dr. Possible smiles and says, "I know there's something about you that I like. But, what it is, I can't quite say. I thank you for disarming your firearm, Street Hawk. I just hope you re-arm it in time to protect my Kimmie-cub."

Street Hawk nods and looks back at the stairs. He then sees Kim coming back downstairs and says, "Here she comes, Mr. Dr. Possible." Her family turns around and sees Kim wearing a sleek racing suit and her regular mission belt, carrying her helmet under her arm. The suit is beefed up around the front, signifying the presence of body armor and betraying her gender. The family smiles at her, knowing that she is indeed in good hands.

Kim then puts the helmet on, leaving the visor up, and asks, "How do I look? Do I look ready for a mission or what?" Street Hawk nods while the tweebs run up to her and grab her around her ankles, pleading with her not to go. Kim kneels down and hugs her brothers, ruffling their hair.

She then says, "I have to, guys. Street Hawk needs my help. He hasn't been around Monkey Fist before, so he's going to need someone who has. And well, since Ron lost his knee, I qualify." She then kisses her brothers on their heads and adds, "Keep an eye on Mom and Dad. Okay?"

The tweebs nod and release her ankles, tears falling from their faces. She then caresses them and nods her understanding. Tears falling from her eyes, she slings the visor down, rises up and, in an equally distorted voice, says, "Let's go kick some monkey butt." Street Hawk nods and they both walk out the door, go to the motorcycle, get on and roar away.

As they ride, Kim and Ron are silent until Kim breaks the silence. "Ron, what is this suit made of? It feels like Kevlar, only lighter and stronger."

Ron replies, "It is Kevlar. It'll stand up to .50 caliber rounds from a machine gun. Even the armor-piercing ones. You're safe, KP and I have your back. Don't worry about that."

Kim chuckles and replies, "I can't help but worry. After all, this is our first mission together in three months. By the way, I'm wearing my bikini under this suit. In case we get to do some swimming while in Japan. Who knows? Maybe we'll even find a place to skinny-dip and make love for the first time, in the water."

Ron, breathing heavily, says, "KP, as much as I'd like to continue thinking these pleasantly sexy thoughts, I have to stop you before you distract us into a ditch." Kim starts laughing and shortly Ron starts as well, shaking his head.

Kim calms down enough to ask, "Did you have a crush on Yori while you and Rufus were in Japan?"

Ron replies, "Yeah, I did. It was long before we got together, though. I was kinda hoping to be able to invite her to our wedding. If we got that far, that is. Did Yori tell you how she got away from those monkey ninjas?"

Kim says, "Yeah. She took an emergency escape tunnel to leave the school. But then the monkey ninjas found her and started beating on her. Some bit her, some scratched her and some just plain stomped on her. From the sound of things, I'd say they were sending you a message. A message not in writing, I might add." Ron sighs as she goes on.

"She managed to ward them off and she went across the rope bridge to make it to the road. She then walked until she had reached the nearest airport. Seeing as she didn't have any money, she couldn't get a ticket. So she snuck onto the plane and flew in the cargo hold until she arrived in Middleton. When she saw you, she started following you. You then turned around and she hid. And she then followed you to the gym and saw you with me. She saw us kiss and me leave. She then saw you walk over to Bonnie and it looked to her like you were asking for her help with something, but she couldn't figure what." She is about to mention the partial split that Yori said she saw Ron try to do when it hits her.

Kim blinks and thinks, 'My word, I think he's planning to propose to me! The tutorial, Yori seeing him try to do a partial split and falling over.' She then looks at the back of his helmet and could tell he's starting to shake uneasily. She takes one hand off of his waist and gently strokes his back, saying, "It's all right, Ron. I know you hurt. But you gotta pull yourself back together. Do it for Yori. She'd want it that way."

Ron replies, with heated anger in his voice, "You're right, KP. Let's go show that mutated freak how to hurt!" With that, Ron twists on the gas, pulls a brief wheelie and speeds to the air field. Shortly, they arrive at the hangar specified for their departure, it's door open. They ride the bike into the hangar and see Norman waiting for them. His face breaks into a smile when he sees the suit fits Kim perfectly.

"Hello, Kim. I just wish this mission had happier circumstances. How does the suit feel?"

Her voice distorted, Kim replies, "Feels like a glove. The Kevlar is a nice touch. I feel like I'm ready to take on Monkey Fist with Ron at my side. Just like old times. Too bad Rufus isn't here. Probably better this way anyway. Don't want him getting hurt."

Norman smiles and nods his head. He then says, "Let's get you guys loaded up here. We have a bit of a flight ahead of us, so let's get the gear ready. Kim, I'll see you in the plane so I can arm you as well. I'm sure Ron told you about the changes in the rules."

Kim replies, "Yes, he did. And, I understand that. I still feel nervous about that kind of thing. The only gun I felt comfortable with was my hair dryer/grappling gun."

Norman replies, "I understand and respect your opinion, Kim. But I get the feeling that when the time comes, you'll make the right command decision when it comes down to it. After all, Ron was and is your original partner. Bonnie even told me about that time at Camp Wannaweep, when Ron and Rufus faced off against Gill. His knowledge of the area and his skills really made a difference that day, didn't they?"

Kim flips up her visor and asks, "Did Bonnie tell you what she was doing the other day as well? I think she may have been teaching Ron a move to surprise me. And yes, they did make a difference. Of course, his experience with the camp mascot sure didn't help him very much."

Norman nods and proceeds to lead her into the plane and to the weapons hold. He opens it and produces a handgun. He pulls back the slide, locks it and says, "This is a Beretta 92FS with an extended and ported barrel. It's a 9mm, with two 15rd magazines and a tactical shoulder holster. The latter portions and a box of ammunition are right behind you."

Kim removes her helmet and gently grasps the gun. Surprisingly, it has a good heft, yet is light and fits her hand just right. She then says, "It may not have felt right inside my mind, but it feels good in my hand right now." Mentally adding, 'Just like Ron would in my hands right now.'

She then turns around, sees the magazines and the shoulder holster and proceeds to put them all together. She puts on the holster first, the magazines in the corresponding pouch second and slips the handgun right into the holster. She nods in approval and slight disgust at having a live arm on her. She then takes a magazine out of the pouch and starts loading it. When it's fully loaded, she does the other one.

She nods at Norman and goes to the back, where she finds Ron strapping down the motorcycle. He had removed his helmet since the back door was closed, so she could see his ruffled blond hair. She then sighs, passion contained within, and sees Ron tense up before finishing tightening the straps. He then gives them all a good kick moving all around the cycle and nods in approval. When he turns around, he gives a low whistle.

"Wow, KP. You look great in that suit and wearing a firearm." He then walks over to her and wraps her in a tender lovers' embrace, planting a huge kiss on her. She returns the kiss and reaches down to his crotch, stroking the area with one hand. He reaches up to her zipper and brings it down a bit. He then reaches inside her suit and gently grips one of her breasts, sending his fingers underneath her bikini top and rubbing her nipple.

Panting, Kim says, "Ron, close the door, please. I think we're about to have fun." Ron grins and moves for the door. He then closes and locks it. He bangs on the door, signaling they are ready for departure. He then walks back over to with a smile on his face, noticing just how gorgeous she really is dressed like that. When he reaches her, she opens her suit a little more and strips it off, leaving only her bikini on. She then gets up and runs his zipper down, just enough to expose his chest.

She smiles as she runs her fingers along his chest and his hand caresses her breast, once again under the top's fabric. Ron then removes her top, gets onto his knees and sucks on her nipples. Kim, her eyes closed, rubs his head gently, moaning in ecstasy. When he gets back on his feet, they then French kiss each other, grinding into one another.

After they separate from the kiss, Kim opens her eyes and says, "Ron, you are the finest man I know. You're funny, cute and brave. I love you so much."

Ron replies, "I love you too, KP. You are the best partner I could ever have and the sweetest girl a guy could have for a girlfriend." Kim blushes and kisses him deeply again.

At that, the plane carrying the two lovebirds, Norman and the motorcycle takes off. Destination: Japan.


	5. On the Plane and Arrival at the School

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Yamanouchi p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

On the Plane and Arrival at the School

The next morning, on the plane, Kim and Ron are holding one another under a blanket they had found, nude and happy. Kim opens her emerald eyes, sees Ron, sighs and says, "May not have been in the water, but our first time was special." She then smiles at Ron's sleeping face and shakes her head. She gets up to put her bikini back on. When she gets it back on, she goes to look for a bathroom on the plane. She then finds it and goes in.

When she comes back out, she sees an item covered by a tarp and concealed from the other side by a sheet. She looks under the tarp and sees a heavily modified dune buggy. She gives a low whistle as she examines it.

"Nordoc NATO armor, one inch thick, twin gatling guns on the roof. I'd say we're in business." She then smiles at the ideas for fun the could have with this machine. Running down Monkey Fist, blasting apart his minions with the gatling guns and tying DNAmy to the front like a deer. A big, fat, crazy deer.

She then goes back around the sheet to check on Ron. He is still asleep and she can only smile at him, with a warm maternal smile and her soft eyes. She then imagines marrying him, having children with him and telling them all about their past exploits. She then lies back down, removes her top and gets back under the blanket.

She smiles one more time and kisses Ron on his lips, placing his hand on her breast and one of her hands on his member, stroking it, hoping he'll wake up soon. Shortly, her desire gets the better of her. She moves the blanket, moves down with Ron's hand on her breast and she starts kissing his member gently, not wanting to wake him.

Getting even more brazen, she then licks and puts her lips around his member and starts bobbing up and down, stopping to stroke it every now and then. As she does it, she has it go deeper and deeper into her mouth. As she sucks on him, she starts wondering what it'll be like having children with him. They had just celebrated their 18th birthdays the previous week and started discussing potential children for future reference.

Ron slowly and groggily opens his eyes. He then feels stroking, Kim's breast and moisture and looks downward. He smiles and says, "KP, I'd like to go again." Kim mutely nods, her head still bobbing up and down. She then lifts her head up, closes her eyes and smiles at him. Ron removes her bikini bottom for her and lifts her onto him, his member going easily into her folds. At that, he starts pumping her, slowly and gently.

As he pumps her, she slowly opens her eyes and smiles seductively, her emerald eyes shining with passion, her red hair glowing and flowing all over her face. She then moves her hair so he can see her face. As an afterthought, she brings up his hands and puts them onto her breasts, moaning as he toys with them.

She grins and says, "Good morning, honey. I knew that would wake you up." She then bends down and gives him a massive Frencher. Ron brings his hands back down, wraps his arms around her and leans upward, amazing her. She then smiles and says, "Ron, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to knock me up."

Ron meekly smiles and replies, "Maybe, maybe not. But if it happens, it happens. You are so sexy, you know that, KP?" Kim giggles and Ron keeps pumping her until she feels his essence bursting into her, triggering an orgasm. She then moans in ecstasy as the orgasm works it's way through her body and smiles as it finishes washing over her. He goes back down, puts his hands back on her breasts and asks, "Was it good for you too?"

Kim smiles warmly and replies, "It was, Ron. It was." She then bends back down and gives him another passionate embrace and French kiss. She then remembers the dune buggy and says, "Ron, we have another vehicle here. Did you know about that?"

Ron nods meekly and replies, "Yeah, I saw it as soon as I pulled into the plane's loading bay on the cycle. Let's get dressed so we can ask Norman about it." Kim nods and groans at that idea. They then end their playtime and once again, she puts her bikini back on before she puts the armored racing suit back on.

When she gets done, she starts helping Ron do the same as he is still groggy from the previous night. As they bring his suit up, Kim kisses his chest and smiles, giving him a massive French kiss. When they are fully dressed, save for the helmets and the firearms, they go into the cockpit and see Norman asleep, the plane on autopilot.

They then hear the alarm clock ring it's bell and Norman wakes up. He looks behind at them and says, "Good morning, you two. Enjoy yourselves?" Both teens blush wildly and Norman just laughs and says, "Don't worry. Besides, you two really do look cute together." He then pats the seats beside him and the two teen heroes sit down.

They sit in awkward silence until Ron breaks it. "Norman, what's the deal with the extra vehicle? Another prototype?"

Norman replies, "Close, but not quite. It's the vehicle I told you about, for in case of desert missions. I call it Sand Hawk. It's fully armored with Nordoc NATO armor, one inch thick. It's armed with twin gatling guns. Just like the helicopter is. Think I'll call that one Air Hawk. Or better yet, War Bird. Which sounds better?"

Kim replies, "I like War Bird. The other name sounds so redundant." Ron nods in agreement and Norman nods and smiles, having made his decision.

"Okay, War Bird it is."

Ron looks around and says, "Maybe we can call this one Sky Base. And the van we can call Rolling Base. Or does it seem redundant on both counts?"

Kim ponders this and replies, "Those names fit. Rather well in fact. What do you think Norman?"

Norman smiles and says, "Ron, you have a gift for names. I just hope you don't name your kids after vehicles. They'll get seriously ribbed for it, all the time." He then laughs, once again very much like Drakken.

Ron asks, "Norman, have you ever been around a mad scientist by the name of Drakken? Because you sound like him when you laugh like that!"

Norman scrunches up his face in thought and replies, "No, can't say as I have ever heard of the guy. I once went to school with a guy named Drew Lipsky in High School and he always laughed like that. What a loon. But he seemed okay to me."

Kim shifts and says, "Norman, I don't know how to break this to you. But you did meet Drakken. Before he became Drakken. You see, Drew Lipsky is Dr. Drakken's real name."

Norman looks at her in disbelief and shakes his head, muttering, "What is the world coming to? Normal, everyday guys going nutso and deciding to take over the world?" The plane's computer then beeps, indicating they are approaching the location of the school. Norman starts the landing procedures and the VTOL jets ignite, allowing a perfectly level landing.

Kim and Ron then go into the back and get their helmets and weapons on, just in case there's people around. Ron then hits the door down button and the door goes slowly down, the ramp extending from it as it nears the ground. As an extra thought, Kim grabs the First Aid Kit and brings it down with her. She then moves to catch up to Ron, who went on ahead to survey the scene. What she sees deeply disturbs her.

The school grounds are littered with dead monkey ninjas, a statue missing an arm, and the roof of the school building caved inward. Kim slowly moves up beside Ron and takes his right hand into her left, mainly to reassure him that he's not alone in seeing the devastation. Ron then turns to her, presses the release button with his left finger and nods for her to do the same. When she does, he sees tears coming out of her eyes, just like she sees tears from his.

Kim then asks, "How could Monkey Fist be so cruel and sadistic? Looks like these monkeys died in pain and took a long time to die." Ron merely nods and shrugs, taking a sudden interest in the ground.

He then says, "The ground always tells a story. A massive battle took place. Monkey Fist knew some of his monkey ninjas would die when they invaded the school. He obviously came here to get some research subjects."

Kim catches on and jumps in, "That's why he brought DNAmy. She was the one responsible for Monkey Fist being like a monkey. He's wanting her to make the students into giant monkey ninjas."

Ron frowns and nods, saying, "Now that is really, extremely sick and wrong. I think I have an idea as to where they went to." He then closes his eyes and says, "Lotus Blade, come!" Kim is surprised when she sees a sword coming from the distance and pages Norman.

"Norman, can you track where that object is coming from? I think we have a lead."

Norman replies, "I started working on it as soon as I picked it up on radar, Kim. It looks like it's coming from a volcanic, snow-capped mountain."

Kim smiles as the Lotus Blade reaches Ron and lands safely into his hands. In the distance, they hear a primal scream.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"


	6. Storming the Mountain and Extracting the...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Yamanouchi p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Storming the Mountain and Extracting the Students

After they hear the scream, Kim and Ron smile at each other, flip their visors back down and beat feet back to the plane. When they are back on board, Ron hits the door up button and the door rises up as the plane lifts off. When the door is closed, they head for the mountain. As they fly, Ron sees a level area for the plane to land at and points it out to Norman. He then nods and starts the landing procedures.

As the plane lands, Ron hits the door down button again and starts unstrapping both the bike and the dune buggy. He then says, "KP, you're with Sand Hawk. It's time you had a shakedown run of your own." Kim nods and smiles behind her visor.

A cruel, vicious smile as she thinks about the fun she would have, blasting DNAmy's kneecaps off with the Beretta and driving like a lunatic after Monkey Fist. She then shakes her head and hands Ron the First Aid Kit.

He secures it on the bike and nods at her. That done, she then focuses her thoughts. Ron then helps her into the dune buggy and swings his leg over the cycle, preparing to mount it.

After he mounts up, he looks at KP and nods for her to power up the buggy. She does so at the same time as Ron powers up the cycle. She then yells, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" At that, they have a good laugh before they leave the plane, all business, both wearing their respective firearms. As they ride, they see monkey ninjas jumping up out of the snow, intending to stop them. Ron and Kim are having none of that.

Ron activates the tranquilizer guns and sends a volley of tranquilizer darts into them, whereas Kim blasts them with cautious bursts from the roof mounted machine guns, sending pieces of monkey hide into the air.

Kim then calls Ron over the mike and asks, "Why aren't you killing them, Ron? I thought you didn't care for monkeys."

Ron replies, "I would if I could, KP. But the phase-particle beam doesn't work when the cycle's in motion. I am not about to stop just to be able to fry some monkeys. You, however, can have all the fun you want."

Kim chuckles and says, "Don't worry, Ron. I'll save some for you. Just make it back in one piece." Kim then stops suddenly and proceeds to load her Beretta. She looks up in time to see a monkey ninja in her face. She smiles, aims and blasts the monkey ninja point blank in the head, blowing it's brains out. She then gets to moving again, mowing down some more monkey ninjas with both the buggy and the guns.

Ron rides the cycle into the cave and sees the ninja students and Master Sensei. He turns on the light for high visibility and dismounts the cycle. After he checks the area, he accesses and carries the First Aid Kit over to the cage.

The students look at the strange man wearing a strange looking outfit and a helmet. The figure then draws a handgun, gets out a magazine, slides it into the well, pulls it's slide back and, with a distorted voice, says, "Stand clear of the door." When they get clear, the man fires, destroying the lock. He then swings the door open and says, "You're free now. Go fight and fight with honor." The students bow to the man and run out, yelling their war yells.

Re-holstering the gun, Ron then goes inside to examine Master Sensei. He deduces the man had been brutally assaulted and is in the process of dying. He then says, "You must be Master Sensei. Ron Stoppable told me about you. I'm Street Hawk. I've come to help you."

Master Sensei smiles and says, "I know it's you, Stoppable-san. The power of Tai Cheng Pek Quar radiates through your soul. Is Yori-domo or Rufus-san with you?"

Ron sighs and replies, "I'm afraid not, Master Sensei. She was attacked in the escape tunnels and suffered some wounds. They got infected and she died. The Doctors did everything they could, but the infection won and killed her. It's my sad duty to inform you of this, Master Sensei. Rufus is back in the States. I felt it would be too dangerous."

Master Sensei reaches up and asks, "Would you permit me to see your face one more time, Stoppable-san? I don't see a gentle yet strong face very much these days. Please, consider it a final request of a dying man."

Ron nods and replies, "It will be my honor to reveal my identity to you, Master Sensei." He then gently reaches up to under the helmet and presses the release button. The visor flips up and Master Sensei sees Ron's soft yet strong eyes shedding tears.

Master Sensei then says, "See that Yori is buried in America. I am told the Cemeteries there are beautiful. Her full name is Yori Ashemi. It is my last instruction to you, my pupil." Ron nods quietly as Master Sensei's breathing ceases.

Ron shakes in anger as he gently lies Master Sensei onto his back on the ground. He then brings his visor back down and says, "You will be avenged, Master Sensei." Returning to and remounting the bike, Ron starts to hunt for his targets. Monkey Fist and DNAmy.

Deep within the bowels of the cave, Monkey Fist, DNAmy and Fukushima, a treacherous former student of the school, are watching as a helpless Hirotaka Yamanatoka, who had gone to the States two years ago, is forced into the chamber. Fukushima had changed his looks quite a bit. He was no longer having an arrogant face, but the face of a monkey. He was one of the first people that DNAmy had tested on after they took the school. DNAmy is smiling with manic glee until she hears what sounds like a roar from a wild animal. Puzzled, she looks around until she sees the source.

She yells, "A motorcycle? Uh oh!" She manages to duck as the cycle gets close to chopping her head off with it's back wheel. The bike then slides to a halt and the rider gets off, fury in his swing. The man then draws a handgun from his thigh and aims it at them.

"I am Street Hawk, and I am here to stop you, Monkey Fist and DNAmy. We can do this one of two ways, the easy way, which consists of you releasing that young man and surrendering, or the hard way, in which I trash you and release him."

Fukushima says, in a primal voice, "It will be my honor to defeat you, outsider."

Street Hawk says, "No, it can't be. Fukushima? I thought you were in Jail. I didn't know they did pardons for traitors."

Fukushima asks, "How do you know me?"

Street Hawk replies, "Ron Stoppable told me about you after Yori died, you scum-sucking varmint. I even talked to her on her deathbed. She told me that since Ron and Rufus trust me, she can trust me. But I never thought it would turn out to be you to be involved with these loonies doing this loony plot."

Fukushima says, "I'm not a varmint or a traitor. Monkey Fist and DNAmy are not loonies either. And the plot is not loony, at all."

Street Hawk replies, "Oh yes it is, scum-sucker." At that, Street Hawk and Fukushima start fighting one another, with Fukushima trying to cheat his way out of the match.


	7. Battle Outside and Inside the Cave

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Yamanouchi p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Battle Outside and Inside the Cave

Outside, Kim is surprised to see the students of Yamanouchi running outside, tackling the monkey ninjas and ripping into them. She then drives to the side of one of the students and asks, "The man on the motorcycle, is he still inside?" The student smiles and nods. She replies, "Thanks a heap. Look out." She then opens fire with the roof mounted machine guns, blasting apart two monkey ninjas coming at them.

The student then does the martial arts salute and she returns it. She then points at the plane and says, "When you get done, get everyone on board. I'll be back shortly." The student nods and makes his way to the plane. Kim guns the gas and informs Norman he has taxi duty.

She then laughs as Norman groans over the air and she drives into the cave, switching on the lights as she drives deep into the bowels of the cave. Shortly, she sees light at the end of the long tunnel. She then dismounts, goes to the ledge and sees a horrible sight. She goes to the box on the dune buggy, sees a rope and ties it to a boulder on the ledge.

Meanwhile, Street Hawk and Fukushima are still going at it. Monkey Fist and DNAmy get ready to mutate Hirotaka when they hear another distorted voice. "Oh, no you don't!" They then see another helmeted figure jump down, rappelling along a rope. When the figure touches down, they get a closer look. This figure is decidedly female and wearing a handgun on her shoulder.

Monkey Fist yells out, "What is it with people and guns these days?"

The figure replies, "The rules have changed, Monkey Butt. I saw what happened to the school and you will not get away with it." She then draws the handgun and she aims it at them. They can clearly see it has a massive barrel. She then says, "One false move and you will die. I already nailed one of your monkey ninjas with this and I will not hesitate to use this on a person remotely considered human."

DNAmy says, "You'll have to kill me first, but I don't think you have the nerve." Her hand then moves to the console and gets a bullet hole in her hand for her trouble. As she screams in pain, Monkey Fist looks at the figure with fear.

"The first shot was just a warning. Next time, I'll do more. Now, unstrap that young man!" Monkey Fist nods absently and moves slowly. He then makes a charge at the figure and removes her helmet. What he sees surprises him.

"Kim Possible! But how did you hear!"

Kim smiles and says, "I'm not the only one that has surprises." She then aims her gun at his crotch and says, "Now, unstrap Hirotaka, before I blow off your family jewels."

Monkey Fist nods and does so, knowing that she is not bluffing. He then says, "If you're here, where is young Stoppable? I know, he's back in Middleton, living the sweet life."

"Not quite, Monkey Fist."

Startled, Monkey fist turns around at the voice and sees a familiar face, the helmet off. "Ron Stoppable? How? Your injury? It was faked? How could you? You're supposed to be honorable!" He looks behind Ron and sees Fukushima on the ground, dead, the Lotus Blade in his belly.

Ron replies, "In that order, yeah, it's me, prosthetic knee, original knee was crushed, it wasn't faked, dirt simple and yes, I am honorable, which is more than I can say for you."

Suddenly, DNAmy charges Kim, yelling, "You meanie! I'll kill you!" Kim deftly aims at DNAmy's knee and blows it's cap off. DNAmy falls to the ground, sobbing.

Monkey Fist gulps and kneels on the ground, saying, "I surrender, Ron Stoppable. Just please, don't shoot anymore. It's really loud in here." Ron nods and puts his helmet back on, the visor down. As he gets ready to re-holster the gun, Monkey Fist charges at him. A shot sounds off within the cave. Monkey Fist gasps in pain and falls down, a hole in his chest.

DNAmy, sobbing, crawls over to him and says, "Don't worry, sugar booger, you'll be okay." She then looks up at Ron and asks, "Why? Why did you do it?"

Ron coldly replies, "He was attacking me. Self-defense. But I only got him in the lung. He needs medical treatment pronto." He then calls Norman on the comm. "Norman, we need a Medevac out of here pronto. Be expecting two wounded and two deceased."

Norman replies, "Copy that, Ron." Kim then walks over to him, flips up his visor and gazes into his eyes, hoping to find some kindness still. What she sees relieves her. Ron's eyes are shedding tears about what had just happened and he embraces Kim with more passion than before.

Kim asks, "Who's the other deceased, Ron? I know it's that guy over there, and I use the term loosely."

Ron replies, "It's Master Sensei. Before he died, he wanted me to have Yori buried in the States. And he somehow even knew about me being Street Hawk. Now, if only there was a way to blank out their memories."

Laughing evilly, DNAmy says, "Unfortunately, there is no way to blank out the human memory. We'll tell the world all about you being Street Hawk, Ron Stoppable."

Kim then says, "You know, there always is the more permanent solution. A bullet in the head. Very messy, yet effective for wiping out the memory." Ron and Kim then exchange a look and then nod at each other. They then draw their weapons and discharge them. When it is done, Kim picks her helmet back up and re-holsters the Beretta.

Ron sighs, re-holsters the Glock and says, "I didn't want it to end this way, but it was necessary. I don't take too well to blackmail or threats to project security." He then activates the comm and says, "Norman, make that four deceased. Monkey Fist and DNAmy have been terminated. They would have exposed the operation. Had no choice in the matter."

Norman's sigh is heard and he replies, "Understood. Anyone alive inside still, other than you and Kim?"

Kim replies, "Hirotaka, one of the students at the school. He's still alive. He was about to be mutated. I think we can trust him." She then walks over to Hirotaka and asks, "Can we trust you to keep this a secret? I know this may be juicy and all, but I don't really want to have to kill you."

Hirotaka bows and replies, "It will be my honor to keep your secret, Kimberly-domo and Ron-san. Yori-domo told me all about your time here, Ron-san. You are a worthy man. It's too bad she did not see your face once more before she died."

Ron nods and says, "I understand, and I thank you, Hirotaka." They then bow to one another and start their extraction, dragging the bodies of Monkey Fist, DNAmy and Fukushima over to where the buggy is parked up above. Ron swings his leg over the cycle and powers it up. He then starts off at a good clip and activates the vertical lift, reaching the buggy. He dismounts the cycle and turns on the winch.

He lowers the cable down to where Kim and Hirotaka are. Kim and Hirotaka then carefully tie the cable around the bodies at the same time, knowing the winch can support the weight. Kim then nods at Ron and he proceeds to lift up the bodies.

When they get there, he unties them on the ground and carefully places them along the chassis. He then sends the cable back down to Kim and Hirotaka. When they grab hold, Hirotaka nods at Ron and they are lifted up to the buggy. When they get there, they notice a problem.

Kim says, "Ron, there's only room for two people on here."

"I know, KP. It's because I'm going to be carrying Master Sensei's body on the cycle. It should be at least dignified for him, not being around those that caused his death."

Hirotaka says, "I'm sure Master Sensei would be honored, Ron-san." He then bows to Kim and Ron and hops into the buggy's passenger seat. Kim returns to the driver's seat and Ron remounts the cycle and powers it back up. They then drive slowly through the bowels of the cave, as to not throw the bodies off and out of respect for the dead. When they get to the cage, Hirotaka hops out and goes over to the cage. He picks up Master Sensei's body and gently places it on the back of the cycle, sitting upward and tying it to Ron so his body would not fall off.

Hirotaka does the salute to Master Sensei and remounts the buggy. They then drive out of the cave and back into the light. Back toward the plane and a new life.


	8. Burials and the Flight Back

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Yamanouchi p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Burials and the Flight Back

Later that day, after Ron and Kim left the cave, they return the bodies of Monkey Fist, DNAmy and Fukushima to the cave and place them into the cage, seeing as the students were upset with the dead villains for being responsible for Master Sensei's end.

Kim and Ron then place tactical explosives around the entrance and the cage. When that was done, they mount up on Sand Hawk and drive toward the safe zone. After they reach the zone, Ron nods at Norman and Norman returns the nod, pressing the detonator. The explosives go off, effectively sealing up the cave and tunnel for all time.

Hirotaka offers the position of Master Sensei to Ron, who merely shrugs it off and suggests that Hirotaka take the job, adding that he himself is not ready to be a Master, let alone a Sensei. Hirotaka smiles and accepts the decision. He even tells Kim to watch over him and also to say hi to Bonnie for him. Kim smiles warmly and nods, hugging Hirotaka. She then hears him chuckle.

She asks, "What's funny, Hirotaka?" What she hears surprises her.

"Kimberly-domo, you will make a fine Mother for your children. Never lose your fire and never give up. Oh, and hang on to Ron-san. Guys like him are very rare."

Kim smiles and replies, "Yeah, I know. Thank you, Hirotaka." She then puts on her helmet and walks off quietly, leaving Ron alone at Master Sensei's grave. The grave that he had prepared himself. He bows to the grave and puts his helmet back on, knowing the students already know who he is, but also knowing he can trust them.

The vehicles had already been loaded and strapped down on Sky Base. Kim and Ron walk up the ramp, hand in hand and reach the top. When they get there, Kim hits the door up button and the door whines closed.

As they take their seats in the back cargo area, they hear cheering as the plane's engines fire up. The VTOL jets fire up and lift the plane up into the air. As they fly away, Kim looks over at Ron and sees him shaking. Not in fear, but anger. Anger at himself. He had been forced to end two lives. Kim sighs and wraps him in her arms.

She then says, "I know, Ron. I'm torn up as well. All these years of using non-lethal tactics and we change, just to protect the project. You wanna know what I say? No regrets this year. We have next year to have regrets. But they were going to expose us and possibly put our families in danger."

Ron smiles weakly and replies, "I know, KP. It's just a lot to take in, you know. Let's go to Bueno Nacho and eat in Yori and Master Sensei's honor. You know, I do have one regret."

Kim asks, "What's that?"

Ron replies, "We didn't even get to go skinny-dipping." The laughter can be heard through the air as the plane flies.

Six hours later, the plane touches down at the air field where their hangar is. Ron unstraps the cycle and rolls it down the ramp. He then offers Kim a hand up onto the bike and they head for her house, both unarmed and off duty. After they reach her house, Ron helps her off and dismounts as well. They both walk to the door together and Ron rings the doorbell.

Mr. Dr. Possible opens the door and says, "Kimmie-cub!" He grabs her up in a massive hug and smiles at Street Hawk. Street Hawk then nods and starts walking back out of the door. Kim comes up behind him with a question in her eyes.

Street Hawk turns around and says, "I need to ask someone something. I'll talk to you later, Miss Possible. It was nice working with you. I now understand how Ron felt working with you. You are a very lucky young lady."

Kim smiles and replies, "I know. We may have done a bad thing to Monkey Fist and DNAmy, but it was necessary. They would have endangered all of those people if they had been allowed to live any further. I wasn't too thrilled with using lethal tactics, but like you said, the world changed and so have the rules. We have to change with them in order to survive." She then walks up and wraps him in a gentle hug, adding in a whisper, "I understand now and I'm proud of you." She then releases him from the hug so he could go and fight more crime.

Street Hawk starts walking, turns around and says, "You can keep the suit and helmet. Who knows? We may work together again some day."

Kim smiles and replies, "I'd like that, very much."

Street Hawk then waves good-bye, gets on the cycle and takes off for who knows where. As he rides, he sees the Synagogue. He then shrugs and says, "Might as well do this." He pulls into the lot and parks the bike. He then dismounts and walks into the building, never removing his helmet. He sees Rabbi Katz and walks toward him.

"Excuse me, Rabbi Katz. I have something I'd like to talk to you about. I know you don't know me, but I'm sure you've heard of me." The Rabbi nods and Street Hawk bares his soul. He tells Rabbi Katz about everything that happened in Japan and his feelings about it. He is then surprised when Rabbi Katz makes an estimation.

"Street Hawk, all these feelings are natural. However, there is more to your story. But given the circumstances, I'll accept what you told me. After all, some things should be kept private. As to the unfortunate circumstances, you and your cohort were justified in shooting those two people and running the other one through. About your cohort, she sounds like a very interesting lady. In fact, you sound like one of Temple's regulars. Perhaps you know him. His name is Ron Stoppable and his girlfriend is Kim Possible, the teen heroine. They were the best team up until three months ago. That was when Ron's right knee was destroyed. Kim had the same quandary about her attempt to save him and it fell short."

Street Hawk nods his head and asks for the Rabbi to go on. "When she came, she was in tears. She told me that Ron didn't hold her responsible, but the people that ran his knee over, those he held responsible. She didn't feel any better until I told her how Ron came to me about his feelings for her. All that he had done, he did to make sure she would be all right because he felt it was his duty to keep her safe, because they were close for so long."

Street Hawk nods and says, "Thank you, Rabbi Katz. You've been most helpful." He then shakes Rabbi Katz's hand and walks out, a spring in his step. As he walks out, he becomes even more convinced about his feelings for Kim and how much he loves her. He then nods and decides to try the partial split when he gets to Command Center. He mounts the bike, powers it up and heads for Command Center.

As he nears Command Center, he sees the doors slide open and activates the vertical lift, jumping into the tunnel and riding into the motorcycle's refueling bay. When he stops, the bay opens and he sees Norman, Rufus and Bonnie, all wearing worried looks on their faces. Bonnie runs into the bay and wraps Ron in a crushing hug, Rufus running along her shoulder to his face.

Tears streaming from her face, she asks, "Are you okay, Ron? Norman told me about what happened over there." Ron lifts her face up, smiles and nods. She then asks, "Are you ready for your tutorial?"

Ron replies, "I think I'm ready to try the partial split. After I change into my clothes, of course." Bonnie nods as he goes into the changing room. Five minutes later, he comes out with a huge smile on his face. He then stops in front of Bonnie and starts the partial split, keeping his right leg perfectly straight and bending his left knee. This time, he does not fall over. Bonnie smiles with pride and nods for him to recover. Ron does so and rises up flawlessly. Rufus cheers the success of the partial split that Ron had done.

Norman, perplexed, asks, "Someone want to tell me what's going on? It looks like you're wanting to propose to someone."

Ron replies, "That's right, Norman. I intend to propose to KP. At school, in front of everybody. Maybe at a pep rally. Bon-Bon, any chance you can arrange a little something of a comeback tour for me?"

Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and replies, "I think I can arrange a little something, Ron. What did you have in mind?" Ron smiles a wicked smile and tells her the plot. As she listens, her smile becomes even more twisted. Rufus even listens in. When Ron finishes, they are on the verge of bursting out in sinister laughter.

Ron then decides it's time for him to pick up Kim and asks, "Bonnie, Norman, would you care to join us at Bueno Nacho?"

Norman asks, "Is it safe? I understand the hot sauce is very hot."

Bonnie says, "It's fairly safe as long as you don't use the hot sauce. The only thing it's good for is disabling tick bombs. Kim told me about the time you bent her over backwards and dripped hot sauce onto her nose, while she was wearing her cheerleading uniform. She told me about how gentle you were as you held her steady. Any guy that would hold a woman like that is in love with her, even before he feels that way about her. You two are the same soul, split right down the middle. After all, you have been hanging out and working together since Pre-K. It's only fitting that you fall in love with each other."

Ron smiles and blushes, Rufus and Bonnie exchanging a minor high-five, Bonnie using her finger like Ron usually does. That done, he and Rufus leave together for Kim's house to pick her up.


	9. Bueno Nacho Celebration and an Awakening

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Yamanouchi p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Bueno Nacho Celebration and an Awakening

That night, in Bueno Nacho, the victory celebration is in full swing. A small area of the restaurant had been closed off for privacy's sake. Bonnie starts off first. "Here's to our heroes. If they didn't do what had to be done, heaven knows we'd be dealing with mutated humans sooner or later. Particularly those mutated into giant monkey ninjas."

Norman says, "To a successful field test of the new vehicles. With these, we can become a force to be reckoned with. A force for good, justice and peace, wherever we happen to go, no matter who, where, what or when."

Kim says, "To Yori. If she hadn't made the trip to here, we would have been up to our necks in mutated freaks. Even though it cost her life, I feel she is still with us, in spirit, watching over us."

Ron says, "To Master Sensei. He gave me confidence when you weren't around, KP. I don't think I would have lasted five minutes over there the first time around without his encouragement." The others nod in silence, knowing just how much of an influence Master Sensei was. His grades had slightly improved after his and Rufus's return. And so had his martial arts skills.

Rufus then says, "Cheese!"

The humans at the table all say, at the same time, "Hear, hear!" They look at each other, laugh and say, "Jinx!" The laughing can be heard through the plastic sheeting. Ned, the Assistant Manager, comes to the covering and decides against interrupting, figuring they weren't being boisterous intentionally. He then returns to his spot behind the counter, resuming his tasks.

Kim then says, "By the way, Bonnie, Hirotaka says hi." She then smiles at the look on Bonnie's face as Bonnie remembers her boyfriend during the time of the exchange program.

At the Hospital, a man is waking up. He had been in a coma for about three months. His hair had been shaved completely off so the Doctors could relieve the pressure in his brain. He starts to murmur, "Lynn, that was a wild ride, seriously. Lynn? Lynn?" He reaches up and scratches his head.

He opens his eyes in horror when he finds he has no hair. "No, that is foul, seriously! Who chopped off my Mullet? For that matter, who rendered me bald? I'll skewer the no-good that did it, seriously!" Motor Ed has awakened and he is majorly steamed. He then looks beside him and sees Adrena Lynn.

She is hooked up to a respirator, still comatose. Motor Ed rises up from the bed and staggers to the front of her bed and reads the chart. "Let's see, collapsed lungs, ruptured spleen, broken ribs and swelling in cranial cavity. That would really hurt, seriously. I guess it's a good thing you're unconscious right now." Sending his eyes down he reads, "Treating Physician, Doctor Possible. Red's Mom? Seriously sweet." He then goes to a phone and dials a number.

"Yeah, it's Motor Ed, seriously, it's me. I just woke up. How long have I been out? You're kidding me! Almost three months! No, Lynn is still out like a light, seriously. Dude, we have a problem, seriously. When we meet, have a hairpiece on hand, seriously. I'm bald! No, seriously, I am. We need to discuss some things, seriously. Yeah, I'll meet with you later. Bye."

He hangs up, finds some clothes, puts them on, looks at Adrena Lynn and silently promises to find the mysterious motorcycle rider and stop him in his tracks. He then walks out of the Hospital, being careful not to be seen by Hospital staff as he walks out and away.


End file.
